The Forbidden Drink
by exxcluded23
Summary: When Asami goes over to her friend's house, Korra, Mako, and Bolin are left with nothing to do. That is, until Mako cooks up a plan to go to Republic City's newest club. But what will happen when Korra is reunited with an old friend? This takes place in the middle of episode 8. The events before, and after are not changed. Rated T for slight profanity. Contains a couple OCs
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another Makorra. For those who read my last, this is not as lighthearted. This is much more angsty and angry, and profanity is used often, but there is some slight humor. The italicized parts are personaly thoughts, so this story might get a little confusing at points. Just some warnings. **

**I want to thank my editor, ****xXhowelljenkinsXx,**** you are fantastic.  
**

** Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar or the characters**

* * *

Korra gave Bolin a look of sheer boredom as Asami and her rich friend talked. They were all sitting in the dining room at Air Temple Island with Lei, a girl that Asami insisted come over to visit. Her father was rich and there were rumors circulating that "Lightning Bolt" Zolt was her Uncle. Due to the amount of money her family had, Korra had a suspicion it was true. She knew wealthy families were corrupted now more than ever. But she would never say a word about that now. Not after what had happened with Asami.

She glanced over at Mako, whose hand was cradling his girlfriends on the table and he looked back at her uncomfortably. They had been sitting there for the past hour listening to Asami and her obnoxious friend talk about designer clothes and extravagant parties. Korra could tell the brothers were unhappy, and so was she. So the Avatar sat there waiting for something new to happen. Air Temple Island was always so lively, but today of all days nothing happened.

"I know," Lei said "You should come over this weekend! We could go shopping and have a sleepover, just like we used to!" Korra felt a jolt of excitement at the thought of having a night to just her and the boys. She liked Asami, but longed to relive the days before Mako had…well other things on his mind.

Asami looked to Mako. He tilted his head to his shoulder and shrugged. "Go ahead. It's probably a good idea to spend time with your friends." He looked at Korra the moment he stopped talking. The look he had when he locked eyes with Korra made her heart stop.

_What was that about? Why would he look at me? _Korra's head filled with thoughts. This guy always knew how to get to her. _Could Mako have an ulterior motive for wanting Asami gone? _Korra almost slapped herself for that last question._ NO! He's loyal to Asami. Why am I even thinking like this? Stupid prissy girls. One hour with them and I can already feel my edge dulling. _

"Well then it's settled." Lei said contently "Saturday afternoon you'll come over!" Korra clearly missed some details while wrapped in he own mind. Lei sighed. "I should probably be off or I'll miss the Ferry." She stood up. "It was nice meeting you." The fire ferrets responded with a not so heartfelt "you too".

"I'll walk you out" Asami said happily, and followed her out. As soon as they were out of sight Mako looked towards the other two with excitement.

"Okay so here's what I'm thinking, Butakha wants to talk to Bolin and I to tie up some loose ends from when the arena closed. About a block away there is a new club, and I'm thinking after Bo and I talk to Butakha, the three of us go check it out."

Korra and Bolin exchanged shocked looks, both drawn back by the firebender's enthusiasm. _What the hell is his deal?_ She thought to herself. "Sounds like fun to me" Bolin said, a huge smile growing across his face, Korra agreed.

"GREAT!" he said excitedly. However his look of happiness soon turned to one of scared realization. "I should probably talk to Asami about this first though, shouldn't I?"

Korra laughed. "Yeah that would probably be the best idea." _Why is he so keen on doing this without her?_ She truly didn't understand.

A few hours later Korra was practicing her airbending when Bolin made his way over. "So" he smirked, "How's training going?"

"Good…until you interrupted me" she recoiled.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to you about this idea Mako has. Do you really think he'll go through with it? I mean I haven't seen him so happy for a while, but where did this idea come from?" Bolin laughed. "This is so unlike him"

"I know. I'm a little nervous about this myself." Korra admitted, hiding her face.

"Yeah well I guess all we can do is hope he won't chicken out.

"Well" Korra sighed "that's not exactly what I meant. I've never…really been to…a club before."

Bolin laughed. "Are you serious? The mighty Avatar Korra worried about going to a club. You can handle it there. And besides, 'The Fabulous Bending Brothers' have your back."

Korra felt relieved. That was until another thought came to her. One much scarier than anything she imagined would happen at the club. "B-Bolin" She stuttered, "What am I going to tell Tenzin?"

Asami and Mako took a walk around the perimeter of the island. They did this often; it gave them time away from the two idiots Mako brought into Asami's life. From a distance he could see the two talking. He told himself over and over that it didn't bother him, seeing the two having fun together. Maybe if he said it enough, then he'd believe it.

"Mako I'm sorry. I know you had this idea about the four of us going to that new club this weekend but-"

He cut her off. "Okay so I've been thinking about and what if the three of us went anyway. You know I'd hate to go without you, but you've even said you don't like clubs that much…" Asami seemed to think about it. Her first thought landed on Korra.

"I don't know, I mean I trust you but…" she stopped herself from completing the sentence. She wouldn't dare tell Mako she didn't trust Korra alone with him.

"Look I know you may feel conflicted about this but, we're all so stressed out right now. I think it would be good if you go relax with your friend and Bolin and I go out like we used to, even if we do have to **_drag_** Korra along, and it might be good for her too. She still doesn't know many people here that don't want to fight her." He could see he wasn't making a very convincing case. "Well this is what normally happens; Bolin goes off and finds some girl. I just thought it might be nice for him."

Asami giggled, more at the thought of Korra finding another man to fawn over than her's. "Okay, just don't do anything stupid" He pulled her into a hug. "I won't I promise

* * *

**Thank you so much for stopping by. Let me know what you thought and if you think I should keep going.**

** Thanks again**

** -****_Exxcluded_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Part 2. Thank you for stopping by and reading another chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or the characters **

**I would again like to thank my editor**

* * *

Korra walked into the room where Tenzin and Pema were talking. She took a deep breath and advanced towards the couple.

"I have something to ask you." she directed at Tenzin. The two looked at her in anticipation. "Okay so, Asami got invited to a friend's house on Saturday and…" her mind went blank. She couldn't find the words she needed to make a convincing claim, but she was never really the best with words. So she blurted "WethoughtitwouldbegoodifMakoBolinandIgotothisnewclub." She took another deep breath. "I know Amon is out there and the equalists are too but, sincethearenagotcloseddownwereallyhaven'tdoneanythingfuntogetherandI'msostressedoutijustwanttopullmyhairout." she slowed down. "We won't do anything stupid or crazy we just want to have a fun night to ourselves. _Damn _she thought _I bombed that. _She awaited there answer.

Tenzin started to reject her but was soon cut off by Pema. "Tenzin I think it's a great idea. She's a teenager. Yes, she may be the Avatar but I remember what I was like at that age, don't you?"

He gave the same stern look as before. "Yes I remember myself at seventeen. I was a young prodigy, who already mastered airbending and was about to get my tattoo, and beginning to follow in his Father's footsteps." Korra's hope began to wither away.

"Forget I asked." She walked away. As she went she heard bits and pieces of The conversation. "…No I have given her way too much freedom already…", and "what would your parents have done?" It was over, and Korra went to find the boys.

"Really?" Bolin whined. "I was so looking forward to it."

Mako took a seat on the ground next to the earthbender. "Well maybe it's for the best. Korra is supposed to be keeping a low profile."

Korra was furious at the firbender's comment. "Thank you, professor! I'm so glad this wasn't YOUR idea" She snapped, then stomped off. Spirits, did he piss her off.

Mako watched her walk away, and his brother follow. He was alone for the first time in a while. He decided to use it to think. _What is her deal? She should understand more than anyone. Spirits! She's so infuriating!_ All of a sudden he felt himself thinking back to the night they kissed, the kiss itself. Everything started to melt away. It was just the two of them in the world, exactly how he hoped it would be. For a moment he wasn't confused anymore. It was Korra, it was always Korra. Her sweet blush as they pulled away. Then a wave of guilt strike when he remembered his brother's face. "I'm sorry Bo" he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Korra walked through the halls of her new home._ Come on Mako this was all your idea. _She was so deep in thought she ran right into Asami. "Oh, sorry" she said quickly and tried to make her way around her.

"What's going on Korra, you seem down?" Asami tried.

"Oh, it's no big deal" Korra said. "Tenzin just thinks I should lay low and not go out. I'm disappointed but whatever I'll get over it."

The nonbender tried to hide a smile. "Well that's too bad." Korra noticed the slight happiness in her voice. _Oh so it's like that is it Fancy Pants._ Korra looked at Asami.

"Yeah" she said "it would have been fun though. Meeting new people, and who knows maybe even a guy I **actually **like."

Asami felt somewhat relived. _Maybe… Maybe Korra doesn't like Mako. Ikki was just a little girl; she probably had no clue what she was talking about._ Korra continued to speak.

"Honestly, I was a little worried about going, but I'm still really disappointed."_ That should shut her up. _ And it did. Asami was getting excited about the Avatar not being interested in Mako. She liked Korra, they were friends. Korra was the one who graciously supplied her with a place to live when she had nowhere else to go. That being said, she had felt that the firebender was distancing himself lately. And Asami really didn't know whose fault it was.

Korra went back to training. She decided to take a break and talk to Ikki and Jinora for a while.

"Korra" Ikki began, "how come Mako doesn't like you?" The girl was as subtle as a badger mole in the sun.

"IKKI!" Jinora snapped. "You can't just ask that!"

Korra let out a fake giggle and pretended it didn't hurt. "Its fine," she forced, "I don't really care if he doesn't like me." _Spirits lying has never been so hard before_ "I never really liked **_him_** that much anyway" Just then Pema came towards them.

"Dinner is ready girls." Ikki and Jinora ran to eat but, Pema kept Korra behind "You'll never guess what I did" The woman sang. "I convinced Tenzin to let you guys go Saturday." Korra was stunned. Pema actually did it!

"H-How?" Korra stuttered.

"It was easy. If you guys are out having fun you won't be causing trouble with the city. Once I brought that up he was happy to listen, or at least pretend to. Plus his father threw a dance party in a cave for kids who weren't supposed to be dancing. Not to mention the other shenanigans he got into." Korra had to hand it to Pema, she was pretty awesome.

Dinner was fun. After Pema and the kids left, they talked about the plans for the weekend. Tenzin stood up. "Don't do anything stupid. Try not to drink, and stay AWAY from Cactus Juice." He glanced at Mako "you're in charge." Korra opened her mouth to protest, but realized it was no use. He wasn't going to let up on that one. The airbender got up to leave. "Goodnight, I shall see you in the morning" Korra knew the man well enough she recognized it as "I'm going to work now don't bug me."

This was it, they were going! It would be so exciting and, all they had to do was wait three days.

**...To be continued...**

* * *

**Thanks again for stopping by to read my little story.**

**I'll try to update soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I haven't posted in a while sorry.**

**Well a super short this time, sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own avatar or the Characters**

* * *

That night Mako laid in bed, thinking. He always had a lot on his mind, but tonight there was more to think about. He didn't understand why the club meant so much to him, and he had a feeling the answer lead to Korra. Did he lie to Asami? Was he doing this to get closer to Korra? Truth was, he didn't know. Mako thought back to when Bolin went missing, when he roamed around the city with Korra. He felt so comfortable with her. She was one of the first he ever wanted to confide in about his past. He told her some things Asami never even knew. All she knew was that they had died when he was eight. He remembered how he and Korra had laid up against Naga and fell asleep. _The damn girl looked like she was going to fall on the ground_. Something told him that he couldn't let her get hurt, so he moved closer and let her rest her head on his shoulder. When she woke up she was so embarrassed._ That freaking adorable blush._ _ Why? Why did I have to do all that?_ _I even let her wear my scarf at the rally. I never let anyone wear my scarf. What the hell was I thinking?_ Then he thought back to when Korra had challenged Amon to a fight. He was so nervous for her, and she was fighting the ability to admit she was scared. At midnight he had watched the Aang Memorial, praying that she was okay, wishing he could go help her. And when he had heard about what really happened that night, he felt sick. Soon he found himself thinking of everything they went through together. Then, he drifted off to sleep.

**...To be continued...**

* * *

**Yeah it's really short. I just needed to give you something. Next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Thanks for stopping by and taking a look at it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I did promise a longer one this time. So here you are**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar of the characters.**

* * *

The days past and the plans began to form. Mako and Bolin would meet Korra outside the club at exactly 8 o'clock. The guys were happy that they at least brought their nice-_ish_ clothes with them when they moved to the island. Awhile back Asami had bought them hats that were almost identical. Smooth, black fedoras, one with a green band around it and one with red. Red, the color of passion, of love.

Korra had nothing to wear for "_clubbing"_. Asami was excited when Korra had asked. "Korra I think I have some dresses that would look fantastic on you!" She had almost sung. The non-bender would pick one for Korra before going to her friend's. It was just luck that Korra and Asami were very similar in dress sizes and the same shoe size. The day had come and Asami was getting ready to leave. She and Korra walked down to the dock.

"Okay," Asami began, '"I laid the dress down on your bed and found a pair of shoes for you. The dress was a little big on me, but I think it will fit you perfectly."

''Thank you, this means so much to me." Korra was genuinely thankful to the gorgeous girl standing in front of her.

"It's no problem" she replied with a smile "I'm happy to help." They saw Mako making his way down the dock. Korra decided to leave before she made thing awkward for herself.

"Bye Asami! Thanks again!" she gave a wave and made her way back to the temple.

The boys had left and it was time for Korra to get ready. She took a shower and Pema had agreed to help her do her make up. She hadn't even looked at the dress yet. As soon as Pema had left, without taking a second to look at the beautiful makeup she had on, Korra looked at the dress on her bed. It had thick straps, and a low neckline. It looked like the hem would fall just above her knees. And the color was a shade of blue that reminded Korra of the sky. It was gorgeous. She pulled it on, it was tight. She understood now why it didn't fit Asami. But where it was too big on Asami; it was too small for Korra. _Damn Boobs_, Korra cursed. She could still breathe, but barely. Korra caught her own reflection in the mirror. The dress accentuated her every didn't even recognize herself, but it was past time to go. _I don't even have time to put up my hair!_ She was going to be late._ It's a good thing Tenzin had a meeting tonight. He wouldn't have let me leave looking like this._

"Where is Korra?" Mako inquired looking at the old watch around his wrist. "It's almost eight-thirty."

"Don't worry man," Bolin responded in his usual chipper voice. "I'm sure she'll be there in no time."

Just then a trolley pulled up across the street, from them. People pilled out, eager to get home to their families. The boys watched as the trolley pulled away and the group of people dwindled.

"Do you even see Naga?" Mako was getting more aggravated by the second. His brother didn't answer. Bolin was starring across the street at the one person left across the street. It was a girl.

"Whoa," They said together. The way the streetlight hit her, they couldn't see her face but they could see the rest of her. Her long hair caught the wind and started to move as she walked towards them. She was halfway across the street when her face came into her view. Mako placed his hand over his mouth, hoping that it would hide his gaping jaw. "Wow". He whispered, "Just wow."

"Hey guys!" Korra greeted them excitedly. Mako felt his face going red. _STOP BUSHING! DON'T BLUSH STUPID YOU'RE NOT 12!_

"Wow Korra, you look great" Bolin complimented, "Mako and I didn't even recognize him."

She giggled "Thanks Bolin, you look nice too." She tapped him on the chest. The earthbender tipped his hat. She looked at Mako. "You look good Mako." He was desperate now to seem completely unimpressed by her, so he spat out a quick "Thanks" and walked inside. The other two followed him. Walking into the club was like stepping into a new world for Korra. Everyone was dancing and having a good time, and the swing music was playing. Korra's thought process was broken by Mako.

"Now look, they don't serve alcoholic drinks here, so the only thing you need to steer clear of is the cactus juice. That stuff is worst to have in your system than alcohol, trust me." They all headed to the bar and took a seat. Not long after a girl came over to Bolin and asked him to dance, and just like that he was he was gone. Korra barely saw him after that. Korra and Mako were left at the bar… alone. _Spirits this is awkward, why is he acting so weird._ She kept trying to make conversation with the firebender but he kept blowing her off. She was getting pissed now.

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing" he responded quickly.

"Well you've been a jerk all night."

Mako fought the strong urge to kiss her right then and there. But he knew, he knew that if he did it would ruin everything. Everything with Asami. Everything with Korra. Just… everything. "I'm fine" he was able to mutter out. He looked at her and a tan, young man came up behind her and put his hands her shoulders. He leaned down and whispered "Hello Little Miss Avatar"

Mako was infuriated. _Who does this guy think he is? And who the hell gave him permission to __**touch**__ Korra?_ Korra turned around and immediately wrapped her arms around the mysterious guy. He returned the embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Hi" Korra sang with an overjoyed smirk on her face. Mako watched the two as they stood in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity, before Korra broke to introduce the two strangers.

"Mako this is Kensei." She said with her arm around him and his arm grasped Korra's waist. Mako really wanted to punch him out. He evaluated the guy in front of him. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a matching tie and hat. That beat Mako's dress shirt, tie and worn out black blazer any day. This guy was so well put together.

Korra continued.

"We were Katara's students at the same time. We learned waterbending together. He is part of the reason I'm so good." Kensei quickly denied.

"No, no you were always a natural." Mako noted how the man's hand tightened around her waist when he said "natural" _They're, flirting right in front of me._

Korra giggled, "But you were always a few years ahead of me." This guy was really bending Mako's nerves now. _A FEW YEARS! How old is this guy? In his twenties? He is way too old for Korra. _He then noticed Kensei reaching his free hand out to let Mako shake it. As he did the stranger said,

"It's really nice to meet you; I've been a fan of the Fire Ferrets even before Korra joined." Mako noted that when he said he name, he pulled her closer to his body. Mako was seething now. He could feel the anger radiate to his hands. A fire could start in them any second.

"The pleasure is mine." Mako said forcing a smile.

Korra and Kensei walked away and found a nearby table to sit down and catch up.

Korra looked at the dance floor. She saw a large group of girls, in the middle was a black hat with a green band.

"See that green hat over there." She laughed, "That's Bolin."

"I see" Kensei said with a grin, "So Korra, how do you like Republic City?"

"It's beautiful here but," her face flooded with a look of sadness. "I kind of miss home." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "I wish you didn't leave."

"Me too, but then we wouldn't be here." He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "Three years, it's been three years since I've seen you. Korra in that time I realized how much I like you. I wish I would have realized that sooner. And I guess... I guess I'm afraid that if I don't do something about it now, I'll lose you again."

"Kensei" she started. "I've always liked you." She intertwined their fingers. They both blushed.

He smiled "Let's dance" he said getting up and Korra followed. _Mako who?_

Mako, still sitting at the bar, had seen and heard everything. He shouldn't be angry about this. He had a girlfriend. A lovely, kind, courageous girlfriend. But he knew from the moment he saw Korra from across the street (even if he didn't recognize her), that she was the only one he wanted. He felt drawn to her for some reason. And this guy. This… this jerk was about to take her away. _Why are guys always so into her? _He knew the answer to that one_. Because she's sexy, that's why._ But what could he do now; he had missed all his opportunities. _This can't happen I need to forget about this._ So he did the only thing he could think of. He turned to the bartender.

"One shot of cactus juice please."

**...To be continued...**

* * *

**It just got real.**

**Anyway thanks for stopping by to read the latest **

**Don't forget to review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the Characters**

* * *

Korra was still having a fantastic time with Kensei. Every time Mako would look over at them, he'd take another shot. He lost track after five. Mako knew the effects of the toxic drink; hallucinations, irritable behavior, loss of feeling, and no recollection of any of it. He could feel it start to kick in. He lost feeling in his left arm, or at least he thought he did.

Bolin decided to take a break from dancing and get a drink. There he saw his brother at the bar. He had never seen Mako in such a state. He looked drunk and…broken.

"Whoa Bro, you okay?" Bolin put his arm on Mako's shoulder, but Mako shook it off right away.

"I'm fine" he snapped and looked in the opposite direction. He pounded his fist on the bar. Bolin followed his gaze to Korra with a mystery guy. He had his arm leaning against wall, towering over Korra. The girl couldn't have look more content talking to him. Bolin understood why his brother was acting in such a way. There was a time, not too long ago, that Bolin would have resorted to doing the same thing. Then the bartender came over and re-filled Mako's shot glass. Bolin watched as his brother down the poisonous liquid, and then rest his head down in his hands.

The earthbender patted Mako on the back. "Alright man, time to go."

"No!" Mako yelled drunkenly. "I'm having a good time! Can't you tell?!" It had been a long time since Bolin had seen his brother so distressed. So he grabbed money out of his pocket and slapped it on the bar. Then he put his brother's arm over his shoulder and forced him to stand. Bolin had to practically drag him out of the club. He found a nearby bench and placed his brother there. "Don't move," The young bender warned. "I'm going to get Korra and go home."

Korra was having the time of her life. She and Kensei had danced and talked the whole night through. And a certain firebender, rarely ever crossed her mind. Now she and her **_old_**flame were alone. She leaned against the wall he was right in front of her. She stared into his eyes, and he stared back. He lifted her chin to the point where their lips almost met._ Oh spirits! Oh spirits this is finally happening. _Her lips almost touched his but then; she thought she heard someone call her name. She jerked away quickly.

"Oh sorry" Kensei blushed.

Korra realized what she had done. "NO! I just thought I heard someone call for me."

"There you are!" A familiar voice said. Bolin ran towards her hurriedly and rather stressed. "We need to go now. Like now, now." Before she could answer he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her away. She looked back at Kensei and gave him a little wave._ Well I can kiss that relationship goodbye._ When she got outside she practically screamed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT F-"She turned and saw Mako lying on the bench. "Whoa, is he okay?"

"Cactus juice" Bolin replied. "He doesn't usually drink. And I've never seen him drunk before. I don't know what got into him" The two walked over to the passed out firebender, each of them put one of his arms on their shoulders and made their way to the trolley.

They were in the hallway at the station when Mako woke up and noticed them dragging him.

"I *hiccup* am perfectablely capable of walking bymyslf." He slurred.

"No, you're really not." Korra snapped.

"Oh and where's your boyfriend little missing perfect?" Mako growled back. She was mad now. She forced herself to look forward and say nothing for the rest of the trip. Bolin handled all of Mako's outbursts and Korra blankly ignored him. She didn't know how to help him, and she didn't necessarily want to either. He had ruined her night completely.

When they got back to Air Temple Island Korra and Bolin walked him to his room and laid him on his bed.

"Watch him for a second, I'll go get him some water" Bolin said. Mako sat up the moment his brother left the room. Korra stood over him. She was pissed.

"I'm furious!" she roared "You ruined everything!"

He let a sly, crooked smile creep across his face and he stood up. "I'm sorry babe," He got closer to her. "Let me make it up to you." He grabbed her hands. His skin was so warm. She got out of his grip as soon as she could. He was acting weird, and she was getting scared. Korra backed up as he continued to advance towards her. Her path was blocked when she hit the wall. He finally got to her, and he brushed some hair off of her face. His hands were still warm when the touched her, and she felt that warmth travel through her whole body.

'"You see, Korra," Mako started. He put both hands on her shoulders and brought her closer. "I love you." Those were the words she had wanted to hear from the day they met, but not like this, not when she knew they meant nothing.

"You're, you're drunk." she stuttered.

"You're pretty." His face was getting dangerously close to hers. _What is taking Bolin so long?!_ She pushed away his arms and started towards the door, but was soon stopped by tight hold around her wrist.

He pulled her closer and stared into her eyes. She tried to break his gaze, but his amber eyes kept her azure ones captivated. _Oh spirits .No._ He pressed his mouth against hers.

She felt that warmth again, and it radiated through her whole body. He dropped her wrist and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She melted into him. Without realizing she draped her arms on his shoulders and kissed back.

Consciousness stuck Korra. She opened her eyes and pushed him away with every force in her body. _ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! _He landed on his bed and began coughing. A few moments later Bolin walked in with a glass of water, chips and an apple.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"I got hungry." He said taking a bite out of the apple and holding the bag of chips out for her to take. She was still breathing heavily, but she needed to get out of there as soon as she could.

"I'm going to bed" she muttered she pushed his arm away and stormed out.

Bolin set the food down on the night table. "Mako, what did you do?"

Korra raced to her room and threw herself on her bed. She refused to let the tears fall. He wasn't worth them. "That asshole. Every time I think I'm over him, he finds some way to pull me back in. MONKEY-FEATHERS! Why? Why do I have to love him?"

Then and there she made her decision. "I am so done with all of this. It's time for him to man up and decide who he really wants to be with, and this time I don't give a damn if he's 'confused'. I'm done"

* * *

**Thank you for stopping by and reading the latest installment **

**Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
